


[Podfic] Funny Little Feeling

by Hebecious



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: The one where Jensen's locked in a cage, Roque is a sucker for the furry, Pooch risks his fingers, Cougar's concussed, and Clay is putting his foot down, damn it.





	[Podfic] Funny Little Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Funny Little Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130403) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



Cover Artist: hebecious  
Length: 00:15:05  
Download Link: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2b6zdhrd9qrb8zw/%5BThe_Losers%5D_Funny_Little_Feeling.m4a)


End file.
